


Who I Truly Am

by ririwha



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ririwha/pseuds/ririwha
Summary: What if Percy Jackson gained more memories than he knew with the gorgon's blood? Read as Percy finds out who he truly is. Mainly Percy POV might switch a few timesExcerpt:We had successfully defeated Gaea, but Gaea had told me something before she was taken up in the sky by Leo. Gods, Leo. We can only hope he's still alive. Gaea said, "remember who you truly are Perseus Jackson." That's what made me get the splitting headache that I have right now.Remember who I truly am? I am Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon. What else is there to remember Gaea?
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hi, I am Perseus Jackson, but please call me Percy. At the moment I have a splitting headache.

I was sitting in my cabin thinking over Annabeth breaking up with me and the quest I had this summer. We had successfully defeated Gaea, but Gaea had told me something before she was taken up in the sky by Leo. Gods, Leo. We can only hope he's still alive. Gaea said, "remember who you truly are Perseus Jackson." That's what made me get the splitting headache that I have right now.

Remember who I truly am? I am Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon. What else is there to remember Gaea? Whenever I try to think like this I get a headache, but this one is worse than normal. I walk out of my cabin, the whole world is blurry. I'm trying to make it to the infirmary, where I can get some ambrosia for my headache, I forgot to restock. People were looking at me funny, calling my name.

" _Remember who you truly are Perseus Jackson! Remember," Gaea taunts me. "You'll be with me soon enough."_

The world faded to dark.

_(Dream)_

_I am in a meeting on Olympus. A man is arguing with the gods. The man has the darkest hair I've seen in my life._

_"You can't do that! Give him back to me now!" The man said. His ever-changing eyes shined in rage._

_"Give back who?" Zeus tried to look innocent._

_"You know who I'm talking about. You can't just kidnap people!"_

_"I do what is best for the world," Zeus said clearly not changing his mind._

_"No! You don't! Don't you understand! You do what's best for you. You selfish bi-" the man was knocked out mid-sentence by Ares._

_"Chain him," Zeus boomed. "Good work Ares."_

_"We already have-" Athena started._

_"I know we already have_ him. _I have other plans you know," Zeus said. "Special plans for anyone that wants to get in my way."_

_"What plans Father?" Athena asked._

_"Plan 1131451991 and Plan 1859143118141205 combined," Zeus turned towards his daughter, who gasped._

_"Father those plans-"_

_"I know what I'm doing Daughter," Zeus looked at the man and smiled. "It's for the best."_

The dream changed.

_Gaea, Tartarus, Nyx, Erebus, the giants, and the Titans were all huddled in a circle planning._

_"We need to get Perseus," Gaea hums._

_"We've tried everything Gaea, but he is blinded by the gods," Tartarus looks at her sister._

_"The gods did evil. Kidnapping them like that! That was long ago we don't even know if_ he's _still alive. If he's even in Perseus anymore," Kronos says._

_"When I met with him, he was definitely in there, I could feel the power," Gaea said. "He's watching us right now actually."_

_"Perseus you need to remember who you are for the sake of the world! You are-"_

_—————_

I wake up with a start. What were those deities talking about? I survey my surroundings. I'm in the infirmary. Will turns around and sees me awake.

"What happened?" I ask groggily. My headache is gone, mostly.

"You passed out Percy. Good thing you passed out there and not in your cabin. Gods know how long you'd have been in there on your own. With a concussion no less," Will explains.

"Oh," is my smart answer.

"You're fine now, don't worry," Will reassures me.

"Ok good," I get up to leave and see a hint of worry in Will's eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking," Will says. "Dinners in a bit."

"Ok. Thanks, Will," I walk out of the infirmary. Everyone is whispering and pointing at me, I pretend not to notice, and it looks like they aren't even trying to hide it. I ignore them and go back to my cabin.

I sit in my cabin thinking the dreams over. What are Plans 1131451991 and 1859143118141205? Who was the black-haired man? Why do those deities want me to know who I am? I want to scream at them that "I am Perseus Jackson son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon, two time Savior of Olympus with my friends help, leader of countless quests and defeater of countless monsters!" Though they were right about one thing though, the gods _are_ evil, in their own way. Not paying attention to us, not helping us in the wars as much as they could've, not caring if one of us died in the wars because we are their soldiers, not their children. I should've listened to Luke a few years back when I was younger.

The horn sounds, signaling dinner. How long have I been thinking over that dream? I'll ask Chiron about my dream tomorrow. I sit down at the Poseidon table and grab some food. I sacrifice the best roll to Hestia, the only goddess I give my full respect. After dinner, I go to bed.

_"Remember who you are Perseus. Remember who you are."_


	2. Chapter 2

_I see Hera, hanging in chains._ _Zeus comes and threatens to cut the chains. Hera pleads him not to. Hours_ _, maybe days_ _pass_ _ed_ _and Hephaestus comes along and freed her, bringing her back to Olympus._

_—————_

_In the throne room, everyone is present. Hypnos stands before the gods._

_"Why did you call us here Hypnos," Zeus grabs his master bolt, threatening the god._

_"My son, Morpheus along with Melinoe, Eris, Hemera, Nemesis, Geras, and Aether have turned. They have told me to tell you that they "will never help the gods again." Do you know why they did that?" Hypnos asks._

_"Plan 1131451991 and Plan 1859143118141205," Athena whispers. "They know what we did."_

_"How! We never told them!" Zeus thunders. Lightning sparks around him._

_"There are other ways for them to find out Father!" Athena tries not to raise her voice at her father's dumbness._

_"How?"_

_"The Titans could've told them!"_

_"They're not the only ones though," Hades speaks up from his spot on a stool._

_"What!" Zeus yells._

_"Thanatos, he hasn't done his weekly report, instead he left a note saying; "I know what you guys did to Kronos. I am no longer loyal to you gods" I was wondering what that was about," Everyone has a look of shock when I look around. No one ever thought they'd here Hades speak that much._

_"My brother!" Hypnos looks at Hades for confirmation. He nods. "I feel a sleeping presence in here, Lord Zeus."_

_"Thank you for the information Hypnos, you may go," Poseidon dismisses Hypnos_ _._

_"Who are you to dismiss anyone!" Zeus yells. Thunder cracks, you could smell the ozone in the air. Man, Zeus is pissed._

_"Well weren't you going to do that?" Zeus nods. "Exactly."_

_—————_

_"They used what they call Plan 1131451991 and Plan 1859143118141205 on me when they captured me, they probably used it on Perseus, too," Kronos says. All the same, people were there, around a table, with the extension of Morpheus, Thanatos, Eris, Aether, Nemesis, Hemera, Melinoe, and Geras._

_"How long did it take you to remember?" Gaea asks. Out of all of them, Gaea seems the most eager for me to remember who I am. Morpheus winks directly at me. He's the one showing me these dreams._

_"Around twenty Earth years, but the gods clearly wanted me to remember. The only reason why Perseus may be remembering would be from the gorgon's blood that he drank. He and I got our memories stolen by Mnemosyne," Kronos sends a glare at his sister._

_"I was forced to! They threatened to cut me to pieces as they did to you! I don't want to become all cut up!" Mnemosyne defends herself. "How many times do I have to apologize!"_

_"Until we get Perseus back," Tartarus growls. "And he forgives you."_

_"His last words were "I understand Mnemosyne, I wouldn't want to be chopped to dust either." He let me do it and forgave me!" Mnemosyne puts her head in her hands, her dark curls cast a curtain around her face. She looks so guilty I just want to reach out and comfort her, but before I can, I wake up._

_—————_

I wake up and my head hurts like Hades. I grab some ambrosia off of the nightstand, I restocked yesterday, and eat it expecting the Mom's blue cookies taste I usually get. This time it isn't just her cookies, but something else, too. Something, different. I couldn't place what the new flavor is, but I like it.

After I get ready I eat breakfast, after Annabeth gives me her daily question. Then I walk up to Chiron and ask if we can talk, he leads me to the Big House.

"What do you want to talk about m'boy?" Chiron asks me.

"Well, I had a few weird dreams last night, and yesterday when I passed out. I was wondering if you knew what they'd mean?" I ask.

"Go on."

I explain my dreams. Chiron looks worried and in thought during it.

"Do you know what they mean?" I ask.

"I'm not sure. I'll have to think about it and consult others. You say you get headaches whenever the strange dreams happen?" I nod. Chiron goes into the infirmary and comes back with a vial of orange liquid. "This should help with the headaches, but you should have a small amount of ambrosia with it to help. If you have any more dreams like those tell me about them."

"Okay, Chiron, I will," I leave the Big House and head back to my cabin. I didn't like the look Chiron had given me. He looked scared, though he did hide it pretty well. I won't drink whatever is in the vial, I don't trust it. I check my watch that Tyson had repaired and realize that it's almost time to teach a lesson. I hurry to the Arena and start practicing while I wait for the group to arrive.

_All I see is battle. Against Kronos, against Gaea. I watch them die. Silena. Bianca. Beckendorf. Zoë. Ethan. Michael. Leo. Lee. Castor. Those innocent campers. And Luke. Oh, Luke. He sacrificed himself right in front of me and Annabeth. I swing at the straw dummies, taking each of them apart. The straw dummies weren't dummies anymore, they were monsters. Empousai. Hellhounds. Harpies. Hydra. Karpoi. Tears streamed down my face. The gods. It's all their fault. If they paid attention and actually helped us prepare for battle, none of them would've died. The dummies turn into the gods. I slash and stab at them with all my might. Luke was right._

_"Remember who you truly are Perseus Jackson. Remember. Remember! REMEMBER!" Gaea chants._

"-ercy! Percy! Snap out of it! You're okay. It's okay, dude!" Jason says frantically. He's trying to restrain me. Trying. I easily break out of his grasp and run about 15 feet before collapsing onto the floor, putting my head in my hands, wiping the tears from my eyes. "You okay, man?"

"Y-yeah, I think so," I tell him. Jason knows I'm lying, I can tell by the look he's giving me. He's leaving for Camp Jupiter at the end of the week.

"Why don't you take the day off? I'll train them today," Jason says softly.

"I-"

"Take the day off, get some rest. You look tired, man."

"Okay," I look up and see the group I was supposed to teach standing by the door, all with wide eyes. I look back at the dummies and realize that there isn't anyone left standing with all of its limbs. Oops. The kids quickly move out of the way to let me through as I walk back to my cabin.

As soon as I get into my cabin and close the door, I break down. I cry. Overall of the deaths. They all died young. Too young. That I couldn't live a normal life. Wishing I wasn't a demigod. All of it. It's like a dam broke inside of me. I cry over the littlest things. I, finally, grieve for the lost. It doesn't help that I'm getting these strange dreams at all. Why? Why me? I want to scream, but I hold it in. I'm just another soldier, a young soldier, who's seen so much, too much in the 17 years of my life.

"Percy?" Hazel. Jason probably told her to come. "Percy, can I come in?"

I nod. Then I remember that she can't see me. "Sure."

Hazel walks in before I finish. She probably heard me. Wordlessly she sits down next to me and hugs me.

"Flashback?" Hazel asks. I nod.

"Not just that," I describe the dreams to her.

"You'll be okay, Percy. Time heals," Hazel says. We sit there and talk for the rest of the day. "We all have our days."

_We all have our days._


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up to the dinner horn. I yawn. Hazel is asleep next to me, her curly hair draped around her head. I nudge her.

"Hazel," I say. She groans. "Dinner."

"Five more minutes," Hazel groans.

"Fine, be late to dinner, I'm not the one missing out on some delicious food," I get up and leave. I am halfway there when Hazel runs up to me.

"You just left me alone, in there!"

"I could've poured water on you, would you rather have me do that?"

"No, but-"

"Well, are you just going to stand there or come eat?" I start walking again.

We are the last ones there. Which is odd, because people are usually trickling in by the time dinner has already started. Frank came up to Hazel.

"Hazel, can we talk?" Frank asks. He fidgets his hands.

"Sure," Hazel seems just as nervous. I walk away because it looks like a private conversation and sit down. Everyone is eyeing me wearily. I look around, meeting as many eyes as I can. Annabeth gives me a small smile, we agreed to just be friends because we were drifting apart. I return the smile. Annabeth glances down, avoiding eye contact.

I look back towards Frank and Hazel, Hazel seems confused by whatever Frank is saying. Frank sighs and looks like he's explaining something to Hazel, probably some modern thing that she doesn't understand. Then Hazel's face turns to a mixture of shock and realization and I turn back to my meal. I can feel Hazel's eyes turn to me. I look towards Chiron and Dionysus who were deep in conversation glancing at me every once in a while.

"Dionysus and I will be at a meeting on Olympus tomorrow. Percy and Jason will be in charge," Chiron announces.

"I-" I start to argue.

"You will be in charge."

"But-"

"You guys have the most experience, therefore you're in charge."

"Annabeth's been here longer than me! Let her be in charge!"

"Percy there's no use in arguing, he's not going to change his mind," Annabeth says. Chiron looks at me sympathetically.

I walk out of the dining pavilion and towards the beach. The one place I feel at peace. I make little water Pegasi and watch them chase each other around.

I want to remember who I am. I try to, but every time I try I just get a headache. It's tempting to drink that orange liquid, but I don't trust it. Maybe if I found out how to make it I'd trust it. I let the Pegasi melt into the sea and I get up. I walk back to my cabin and go to sleep.

_ "Remember who you are Perseus Jackson! Please. For the sake of the universe, you have to remember," Gaea chants once again. _

_ "He's here, guys. In a dream," Morpheus announces. "If you want to talk to him now's the chance." _

_ "We can't tell you who you are, Perseus. Every time we try Hypnos seems to interfere," Kronos says, looking at me. "Please remember." _

_ "He'll have to figure it out on his own Kronos," Tartarus says. "I know you want him back. We all do." _

_ "If he wouldn't have gone after me this wouldn't have happened to him. It's all my fault," Kronos puts his head in his hands. "I tried to tell him before, he just called me a traitor." _

_ "You're not the traitor, Kronos, the gods are. They are the ones that did this to Perseus," Rhea puts a hand on his shoulder. "We'll get him back, don't worry." _

I awaken feeling refreshed. I can't see well. I feel around my nightstand for my glasses. When did I get glasses? I don't know. I grab them and put them on. My attire today consists of my black-rimmed glasses, a blue plaid button-up shirt, tan trousers, black suspenders, and a bow tie.

I grab one of the few books I have, I'll need to get more later, and head to breakfast. I sit down at the Poseidon table and read while I eat breakfast.

"Seaweed Brain better get ready for your ques— What are you wearing?" Annabeth comes up to me.

"Clothes. What is your question?"

"Okay . . . What are the first hundred digits of pi?"

"3.141592653589793238462643383279 5028841971693993751058209749445923078164062862089986280348253421170679."

"What! That's the first time you've got a question right! What about the periodic table of elements?"

"Hydrogen, Helium . . ." I list off all of the elements. The other Athena kids must've heard because they all came over and asked questions. Riddles, mostly.

"What always comes and never arrives?"

"Tomorrow," I say without hesitation.

"What can be broken, but never held?"

"A promise."

"What's the answer to life, everything, and the universe?"

"42."

"How do we know when the world will end?"

"The dolphins will disappear."

"What is 36*39*3839*29-68+93*47?"

"156,313,027," the questions keep on coming and I'm practically dragged to the Athena cabin, bombarded with questions inside. I look around the inside in awe. Books. Books of every genre on everything. It seems like a never-ending library.

" _ The Selection, _ " one of the campers says. A book flies over to the person who said it.

" _ Red Queen,"  _ another book flies off the shelves. Books are flying everywhere.

"Pretty cool, right?" Annabeth says. All I can do is nod. I'm in heaven.

I grab all the books I can carry on science and math and walk out to the beach. I sit down in my favorite spot and start reading. Every once in a while I vaguely hear someone trying to catch my attention, I ignore them.

After a while, I start to get a headache from reading so much. I bring the books back to my cabin then walk back to the Athena cabin and grab some more for light reading. My head is pounding now. I barely make it back to my cabin before I collapse onto my bed. My head is ripping to shreds. I blindly reach for ambrosia. When I finally grab some I shove it into my mouth. It barely helps, and the weird taste is stronger. I see stars, dancing in front of me. I smile at the thought. Stars dancing. Haha. The stars get bigger and I dance with the stars.

_ "Chiron why did you call us here?" Zeus asks. _

_ "I have some very important news," Chiron somber look makes me worried. _

_ "What is it?" _

_ "Percy is starting to remember who he is," Chiron says. The Olympians, Hestia, and Hades gasp. Hestia seems to be hiding a smile from her spot at the hearth, while the others look worried. They start to argue when Athena gasps _

_ "What is it, Athena," Hermes asks. _

_ "He's in my children's cabin!" _

_ "Who?" _

_ "That sea scum son of yours Poseidon!" _

_ "You know-" _

_ "I know Poseidon! I want to know why he's in my cabin," Athena is on the verge of flashing out when Aphrodite of all people speaks up. _

_ "The phases." What phases? _

_ "What phases?" Hey, I just thought that Athena. _

_ "He's going through  _ the  _ phases." Again, what phases? _

_ "Oh, but he's in my cabin." _

_ "We'll get Iris to show us what's happening without our children knowing," Apollo says. _

_ "Ok. Iris!" Zeus yells. Iris appears. "Show us Camp Half-Blood without the children knowing." _

_ "Would you like some-" _

_ "No just get on with it!" _

_ "O-of course Lord Zeus," an image appears. Everyone nearly bursts out laughing. _

_ "What is that punk wearing!" Ares laughs openly. I look at the Iris message. They're looking at me. What's wrong with my outfit? "He's a nerd!" _

_ Aphrodite punches him. "I think it's cute." _

_ "Sure you do." _

_ "Shhh. I'm trying to listen," Athena says. "How does he know so much?" _

_ "It must be one of the phases," Aphrodite says. _

_ "Chiron did you give him Hecate's potion?" _

_ "Yes, but I don't know if he'll drink it. He seemed suspicious of the potion. Next time he ends up in the infirmary I'll make sure he gets some. Mnemosyne did steal his memories and dipped him in the Lethe right?" _

_ "Yes, she gave the memories to me," Hera says. "The memories should be locked away in the vault in the depths of Olympus." _

_ "You should go check Lady Hera," Chiron implies. Hera flashes out. When she comes back she's pale. _

_ "The memories! They're gone!" _

_ "Mnemosyne is the only one who could've done that," Artemis steps in. "Right?" _

_ "The gorgon's blood," Athena whispers then speaks up. "Of course! It's the gorgon's blood that's making him remember!" _

_"Can we take his memories back at all?" Apollo asks._

_ "Not without him forgetting everything. That would be too suspicious." _

_ "Iris, follow Percy," Dad watches me intently through the Iris message. Iris makes the message follow me. Stalkers. I watch myself as I walk out onto the beach and start reading. Travis, Connor, Annabeth, Jason, Hazel, Katie, and Leo all try to catch my attention. Wait, Leo! He's alive! Why didn't anyone tell me!  _


	4. Chapter 4

_ "He's alive. My son’s alive!" Hephaestus smiles. "Why didn't you tell me Hades!" _

_ "I did tell you that his soul never made it to the Underworld," Hades raises his hands in a surrendering way. _

_ "You did?" _

_ "Yes, multiple times." _

_ "Oh." _

_ Leo's alive. Leo's alive. Leo's alive! LEO'S ALIVE!! Wait until he sees me. I'm going to kick his  _ podex _! I can't believe it! _

_ "Anything else Chiron?" Dad slashed a hand through the Iris Message, disconnecting it. _

_ "I already told the camp. Hazel and Frank will relay the message at Camp Jupiter when they go back. Jason has decided to stay and work on the shrines to the gods here, he'll switch between the camps," Chiron informs them. Am I the only in this god's forsaken world that doesn't know who I am? That's why they were so wary of me? _

_ "You may go back, Chiron, Dionysus," Zeus says. _

_ "Thank you for the information Chiron, we'll keep the information in mind," Athena says. _

_ "Thank you, Lords, Ladies. Dionysus, will you flash us back to camp?" Chiron nods his head in respect for the gods, and he and Dionysus flash out. I follow them. They flash right onto the Big House porch. Will noticed and greeted them. _

_ "Hello Will. Would you like to play a game of pinochle with us?" Chiron grabs a deck of cards off the table, raising it to him. _

_ "No thanks. How'd the meeting go?" _

_ "Just fine. The main reason we were there was because we told the gods about Percy." _

_ “About Percy . . ." Will trails off. What about me? _

_ "What about Percy?" Chiron straightens up, letting go of his relaxed nature. _

_ "Jason found him unresponsive in his cabin. He's breathing and all, but it's like he's in a coma. Also, he's wearing weird clothes." _

_ "Probably a memory. Will, we need him awake as soon as possible so he doesn't remember much. About the clothes the gods think that it has to do with the phases, I'll explain that tonight." _

_ "Ok, Kayla and Austin are working on that right now." _

_ "Take me to him, please. Dionysus, our game will have to wait," Dionysus grumbles and opens a Coke. I follow them to the infirmary, to where I'm guessing I am laying. Yep, I see myself right in front of me. It's weird because you're told you'll never see yourself other than in pictures and mirrors, but I see myself how others would. My only comment is: My bow tie is amazing! _

_ "Kayla have you tried pouring water on him?" Will asks. Kayla facepalms. _

_ "How did I not think of that! Austin! Get me a bucket of water to pour on Percy," Kayla turns around and faces her brother. _

_ "On it Kay," Austin runs off and comes back with a bucket of water. He tips the bucket over and I watch helplessly as waters all over me, and I jerk awake. _

"Hey!" I sputter and glare at my attacker, Austin.

"Sorry," Austin's tone clearly said that he wasn't sorry, but I ignored that.

"Glad to see that you're awake, Perce," Will says.

"What do you mean?" I play dumb, knowing fully what he meant because of my dream.

"Jason found you unresponsive in your cabin, drink this," Will hands me the same orange liquid Chiron gave me. I hold the vail up to my lips and evaporate the liquid inside so I don't drink it. I hand the vail back to Will.

"When can I go?" I ask him.

"After dinner. Someone will bring your dinner to you," Will looks at Chiron for approval, he nods.

"Ok," I reach up and adjust my glasses.

"Are those glasses prescribed, Percy?" Will tilts his head.

"No."

"Could you take them off?'

"Sure," as soon as I do my world turns blurry.

"Where did you get your glasses?"

"I found them on my nightstand this morning. Can I have them back? I can't see Hades without them on," Will hands them back, and I gratefully put them back on.

"Percy, you okay? I heard that you passed out," Annabeth rushes in with Jason and Piper behind her.

"We told her that we should let you rest, but she insisted we go and see you," Jason pants.

"Guess I didn't do a very good job at being in charge, huh, Jason," I smile at them.

"Guess not," the horn sounds, signaling dinner. "You coming?"

"Can't. Doctors orders, I'm supposed to rest," I glare at Will.

"Someone will bring you food, don't worry."

"I think I should," They leave, Chiron gives one last glance then follows the others. I should probably visit Mom soon. Eventually, I fall asleep.

_ Chiron stands up and taps a fork against his glass, getting the camp's attention. _

_ "As you may know Percy is starting to remember. I am reminding you that you all swore on the Styx not to tell him, so if you do tell him you will face a consequence worse than death. Today on Olympus I informed the gods about Percy, and it has come to my attention that he has been acting strange today. The answer to anyone wondering is that he is going through the phases." _

_ "What phases Chiron?" Connor asks. _

_ "Well if you wouldn't have interrupted I would've already finished telling you, Conner. The phases are each step of him remembering, today he may be like Athena, tomorrow he could act like Styx for all we know. The day he acts like Mnemosyne is the day he'll remember. I gave him a potion that Hecate said she got from part of her pet world, which she has parts scattered across the world, from someone named Severus Snape. _

_ "This man will be visiting camp soon and is a descendent of Hecate. I trust that you will treat this man with respect, and he's a professor so he deals with kids all-day. He is only staying for a few weeks. I know that some of you are his students, and I assure you he is much different here than at Hogwarts," Chiron explained. I surveyed the campers. Some look nervous, others excited. I can't wait until Mnemosyne day. If the gods want to hide my identity from me, then what did I do to them?  _

_ "I can feel a seeping presence here," Clovis mumbles. Styx. I hope no one heard him, but hope isn't on my side. _

_ "Who could it be?" Katie asks. Wake up, please. I really want to wake up. Come on conscious, you know you want to wake me up. _

_ "Possibly Percy, if it is him then we have to hope that he didn't hear what we were talking about. Travis, Connor, please go see if Percy is awake," Chiron stares at me, I freeze. then I turn around and notice that the Stoll's are behind me, phew. Wake up me. I don't want to get caught. _

_ "On it Chiron!" the brothers say in unison and run off. I wake up. _

When I wake up, I quickly grab a book off of the small nightstand at the side of my infirmary bed. I open it up to a random page and start reading

The Stoll's barge into the infirmary, I look over the edge of my book at them.

"What's the rush?" I ask, knowing fully what the rush is.

"We are just getting some ambrosia for a camper who got, um, burnt!" Connor lies. Pretty good, if I didn't know better I would think he's telling the truth.

"When can I get my dinner?"

"Oh, uh, soon!" Travis says. I can tell that they want to tell me something, I wonder what. They leave without grabbing the ambrosia they wanted.

Whew. That was a close one. What would've happened if I didn't wake up? Honestly, I don't want to know.


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up and look around. I'm back in my cabin, my glasses are folded nicely on my nightstand, I reach over and grab them. When I put them on everything turns blurry, I guess my vision is fine now. I stretch and get dressed. Today I am wearing a silver T-shirt, gray sweatpants, and black shoes. I grab my cypress bow leaning up against the far wall of the cabin, along with the silver quiver of arrows next to it, enchanted with unlimited arrows by the looks of it, and head to breakfast.

"Percy, what are you doing with a bow?" Jason looks at me like I'm crazy.

"What is there not to do with a bow?" I ask him.

"Um, you know the last time you tried that you almost hit me, who was right behind you. I would've been shot if I wasn't the son of Jupiter."

"Well, I'm trying again. Can I go eat now?"

"Sure," Jason walks next to me cautiously. Jason walks off to gods knows where and I head to breakfast.

I'm eating my breakfast when someone taps my shoulder. I have my bow out, arrow at the ready, and face the attacker.

"Gods Percy! Remind me not to do that again," Frank backs away in surprise. "What are you doing with that bow?"

"I would've shot you, Frank! Don't sneak up on people like that!" I lower my bow and relax. "Why did you do that?"

"Chiron’s holding a meeting in five. Thought you should know."

"Ok, thanks for telling me, man."

"See you then," Frank walks off and I turn back to my breakfast, picking at it. I lost my appetite. Where's Annabeth? I haven't seen her today and she hasn't asked her question of the day yet. I get up and walk to the Big House because I have nothing better to do right now.

Where are Chiron and Dionysus? They aren't on the porch playing pinochle, they weren't at breakfast either. I knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I hear Chiron's voice from inside.

"It's me, Percy," I hear rustling, like when your parents go to the store and tell you to do the dishes and you hear them pulling in so you rush to clean, rinse, dry, and put away a huge pile of dishes.

"Come on in m'boy!" Chiron calls, I open the door. That's where all of the cabin counselors are! I found them.

"What's up?"

"Oh, just getting ready for the meeting."

"Am I late?" I look around at everyone, taking in the slightest movements. A finger moving here, a scratching of the nose there. I notice that Dionysus doesn't have a Coke, which surprises me.

"No, not at all, everyone is just early! We can get the meeting started now."

"Why are we having a meeting? We already had our weekly one."

"Well I acquired some news yesterday that you should know. A friend of mine named Severus Snape is going to be joining us for a few weeks, so I expect you all to be on your best behavior. He is a descendent of Hecate and comes from what Hecate calls her pet world of witches and wizards," Chiron explains. I pretend to look shocked, even though I already knew this information.

"Witches and Wizards are real!" I shout, hoping it doesn't sound fake. Chiron nods, buying it. I'm surprised, I think that Chiron would be smarter than that.

"No weapons in meetings Percy," Chiron gestures towards my bow, not like I won't have Riptide in my pocket. I take the bow and quiver and set it by the door then I go sit down.

"He should be in here any second now," just as Chiron finishes saying this there's a knock at the door. Before he could tell the mystery person to come in, they burst in. "Ah, Severus! Nice to see you again m'boy!"

"Chiron, always a pleasure," Severus, I'm guessing his name is, nods his head.

"You are probably wondering why my dear friend is here. Well he's going to fix some issues," Chiron glances at me, others do too, "that we are having here in camp. Severus if you would show them your wand."

Severus grabs a stick out of his robes. It's long and pointy. I'm guessing it's a wand. He looks into my eyes. His dark eyes were chilling under his gaze. All of a sudden I start to get a headache. Ugh, not another one. But this one is different, it feels as if someone is digging through my brain. I try to make the headache go away, to stop the digging sensation. I glare at Severus, and the headache goes away. The digging sensation stops. Severus hides a look of surprise. Was he trying to look through my head?

"What were you doing?" I ask him, much more fierce and harsh than I wanted it to be. Everyone is staring at me now.

"What do you mean?" there's a hint of worry in his eyes.

"You know what I'm talking about Mr. Wizard," I say calmly, through clenched teeth.

"No, I don't," I decide to drop it. I'll talk to him later.

"Well is that all Chiron?" I need to burn off my anger.

"Yes, meeting dismissed," as soon as the words are out of his mouth I get up, knocking my chair over in the process, and storm out of the Big House, picking up my bow and quiver on the way. I walk to the archery range and start shooting, one arrow after another. Perfect bullseye every time, each arrow penetrating the last, like in that one movie  _ Brave  _ with that badass princess.

I am pissed, to say the least. I would like to keep my thoughts and memories private, not have them on display. I should've just thought of Tar- that place and shows him what I've been through there. Doubt he'd appreciate that. I'm too busy to acknowledge the crowd that's forming around me.

I am frustrated. With Gaea's last words. With Chiron. With everyone. They know who I am when, I, myself don't. I turn around and push through the crowd, jogging towards the arena, where, hopefully, there's a free punching bag. I hear the throng follow me. Hades knows why. I enter the arena and go to the nearest punching bag, drop my bow and quiver, and start punching it. 

I am confused. What did Gaea mean? Why can't anyone tell me? WHO AM I, REALLY? I don't know anything anymore. I'm hopeless. I'm lost. I don't know what to do. Who am I supposed to talk to about this? The bag rips open spilling sand all over. I continue to punch it until I feel better. Well, until all the sand falls out. I look at the crowd and I see terrified looks, and I must've glared at them because they all ran. I turn back to the bag. I'm going to need to clean that up.

After I clean that up I go to the bottom of Long Island Sound, so no one can bother me. It's one of my favorite places to go and think.


	6. Chapter 6

It takes me a while to calm down, and I end up falling asleep.

_ I'm watching Atlantis from above. Kymopoleia is arguing with Dad in the throne room. Kymmie is waving her arms furiously, and Dad is just standing in front of her with a stern look and his arms crossed. _

_ "Kymopoleia calm down!" Dad has never looked this angry. _

_ "Calm down! How can I calm down! You never told me of this!" Her green dress and hair glowed dangerously bright in her anger. _

_ "You're overreacting! Kymopoleia, you are going to destroy Puerto Rico if you don't calm down!" _

_ "I'm overreacting? I'M OVERREACTING! I don't care if I destroy Puerto Rico right now! What you big  _ almighty  _ Olympians did is outrageous! Wiping not one, but two deities' memories!" _

_ "Not now Kymopoleia Zeus is calling a meeting," and with that Dad flashes out. _

_ "That, ugh!" Kymmie screams. "Stupid Olympians! But I guess I better check on Puerto Rico." She storms out. Are the Puerto Ricans okay? What's going down at Olympus? _

_ "Why did you call a meeting brother?" Dad asks on Olympus. When did I get on Olympus? _

_ "It's about Perseus," Zeus glares at Dad, "and I would like to know why Puerto Rico is getting torn up." _

_ "That would be because of my daughter, Kymopoleia. She's overreacting." _

_ "Now that everyone has arrived," the Olympians glance at Dad, "we can begin the meeting." _

_ "What is the meeting about, brother," Hera asks. _

_ "Our issue that you have caused," Hera shivers under her husband's glare. _

_ "How is this my fault?" _

_ "You're the one who took his memories without permission or thinking what would happen if he got all of his memories back, not just the ones that he thinks he has!" _

_ "Well did you want Gaea to take over the world, or not!" _

_ "Not, I guess," Zeus mumbles. _

_ "That's what I thought." _

_ "Jackson doesn't seem to be forgetting so we brought someone good at mind-reading to camp," Dad announces. _

_ "Dionysus would you go get him," Zeus says. _

_ "Yes, Father," he flashes out dejectedly and comes back a second later with Severus. _

_ "My Lords, Ladies," Severus bows in front of the Olympians. _

_ "Did you go through his mind?" Zeus asked. _

_ "I tried, but I didn't get very far. He is very strong-willed and I only got a glimpse before I was blocked out." _

_ "What did you see?" Hopefully nothing critical. _

_ "Just his life when he got expelled from Yancy academy." Phew. _

_ I fly through the air, getting sucked in by darkness before I'm spat out somewhere. I'm in Tartarus. I can never forget that place. Looks like they're having another meeting again. _

_ "We need to do something, to get him back!" Kronos yells to the others. Kymmie is there today, interesting. _

_ "Any ideas?" Gaea asks. _

_ "We could kidnap him," Morpheus suggests. _

_ "Could have ghosts haunt him," Melinoe inquires. _

_ "We could blind the camp then talk to him," Aether says. _

_ "Start another war," Menoetius slams his fist on the table. _

_ "Great idea Menoetius!" Gaea shouts, causing everyone to go silent. _

_ "Who would rise, though?" Eris asks. _

_ "Can't be me or Gaea because the gods think we are dead, and that we will be dead for a long time. I would suggest either Tartarus, Nyx, or both of them," Kronos stands up. _

_ "Great idea, but how are we going to pick who?" _

_ "How about a game mortals call rock-paper-scissors. I hear it helps make decisions." _

I wake up with another splitting headache. Why? I don't know. I don't even know what's happening to me. Another deity is going to rise! But why are they doing all of this, for me? Who am I that makes them start two, maybe three wars for? I spring off of the seafloor and onto the beach, surprising a few unexpected campers and wander through the forest.

I walk through the forest looking for something to hunt. I see a deer bent over eating grass. I grab my bow and knock an arrow onto my bow. I inhale, aim. Exhale, and shoot. Hits the deer right on the mark, in the eye. I ran over to the deer.

* _ "Σε βλέπω, αδερφέ, και σε ευχαριστώ. Το πνεύμα σας θα τρέξει με τους θεούς, ενώ το σώμα σας θα παραμείνει και θα μας υπηρετήσει,"  _ I whisper to the deer and put it out of its misery. I made sure there weren't any fawn around before I shot, I don't want a  _ Bambi  _ incident happening. I decided that I'll make a nice jacket, maybe a pair of gloves. The meet I'll cook and eat tonight. The horns would make a nice knife handle, ring, and holder in my cabin.

The sun starts to go down and I can see the glowing moon starting to peek out. The sight calms me. The day sinking, night rising.

I rush through the wood, back to my cabin. I drop the deer onto the floor and start working. By the time I finish the moon is well up in the sky. I climb on to the top of the cabin and watch as the starry night sky passes by.

"Hi, Zoë. Bob says hi," I whisper to her constellation. Then I slip back into my cabin to sleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

I wake up to the smell of eucalyptus and mint. I look on my nightstand and find my glasses from two days ago and a silver pendant with a moon on it.

I get up and dress in a green shirt and jeans. When I step outside voices fill my head. Screams, mostly. Screams for help, screams in pain, screams in shock. I can't find where they are coming from.

_ How are you today? _

_ Fine just wish we had a little more sun and water though. _

_ Yeah, that would be nice. _

_ Ow! Those bampots keep on stepping on us! _

_ Help me! _

_ Ahhhhhhhh! _

What am I going to do? What is happening to me?


	7. Chapter 7

I run into the forest, one of the few places where I can be left alone with no one to bother me, but the voices just get louder, and clearer. I go to my favorite tree, a huge green ash surrounded by grass in the middle of the forest, and climb it. It's one of the few spots I can have a moment alone and relax without anyone around me, the only place besides my cabin I can take off the mask I keep on my face when I'm around others.

When I reach my favorite branch I sit up against the trunk of the tree and watch nature. The voices won't stop, they just keep getting louder. The voices overwhelm me, I can't hear anything besides the voices. I try to shut the voices out, but it won't work. I start counting to calm myself down, to try to ignore the voices.

_ One _

The voices get louder

_ Three _

I start to lose focus

_ Five _

Vines crawl up the trunk of the tree

_ Ten _

The vines meet me, grabbing onto my legs and arms

_ Fifteen _

I try to pull the vines away, but they just keep coming back

_ Twenty _

I give in to the vines

_ Thirty _

The vines engulf me in a warm embrace, like a blanket, me in a cocoon

_ Thirty-something _

I lose track of the numbers

_ What would be sixty _

I see stars dancing in my vision

_ What would be eighty _

I subside to the stars, falling asleep in a tree wrapped in vines

_ I'm on a different planet, The sky is purple, its red star at its highest point. You can see three other planets from there, one has huge rings, one is super bright and pink, the last one I could barely see it looked pitch black, the only reason I could see it is because of how bright the sky is. I walk into the nearest building, a stunning bright, shiny, white, building with huge black doors made of vanta black smooth handles. I turn the handle and enter the building. _

_The interior took my breath away. It was rounded with nine egg-shaped doors that led to different sections of the building. I look out the window expecting to see the mossy ground and purple_ _sky, but I see glowing blue moss and a dark sky, it's like someone flicked a light switch that turns day to night. I walk back out and it's the middle of the day, weird. I walk in again to the middle of the room and stick out my arm, close my eyes. I stop about thirty seconds later and open my eyes. My arm points towards the eighth door, so I go to that room._

_ Inside the room, the walls are black and there seems to be a holographic model of something in the middle. I walk closer to it to examine it. It seems to be a diagram of the solar system I'm in. I touch the planet farthest from the planet I think I'm on. Somehow I manage to grab it and examine the planet. _

_ "You just destroyed Abrao," a voice from behind me says. I jump and turn around. _

_ "Who are you?" I demand the stranger. _

_ "That's for me to know and for you to remember," she said. _

_ "Look, lady, whoever you are. Who am I? How do I know you in the first place?" _

_ "All will be revealed in time," her long curly black hair blended in with her swirling galaxy dress that went down to her shins. Her skin was the color of freshly fallen snow, her eyes were the darkest shade of violet with turquoise specks in them. _

_ "I can barely wait for meals. How am I supposed to wait for Kronos knows how long!" _

_ "You literally just destroyed an entire planet," the woman gestured to the planet in my hand. _

_ "I... I thought you were joking." _

_ "No, that is a diagram of the universe, it is just zoomed in on this solar system." _

_ "But I'm dreaming, aren't I?" _

_ "Yes and no." _

_ "What's that supposed to mean?" I inspect Abrao, the golf ball-sized planet that I had, apparently, just destroyed. It was cold in my hand, and I could feel how rocky it is. _

_ "Well your body is physically back at Camp Half-Blood but, blah, blah, blah. Get it?" _

_ "Oh, um yeah totally," I shake myself back into focus. _

_ "You don't listen to a word I said did you?" _

_ "Nope." _

_ "So what exactly am I supposed to do with this planet?" _

_ "Well it's in your possession now, I suggest you keep in in remembrance of this encounter." _

_ "Did I ever know you? When I was, well, whoever I was." _

_ "Yes, you were always getting in the way of mortal worlds, even though we told you not to interfere." _

_ "Who's we? Why can't you tell me who I am?" I take a step closer to the woman. "And can you give me a name I just keep on calling 'lady' and 'woman' in my head." _

_ "I cannot tell you who we are nor what your name is. You said if this happened we couldn't tell you who you are. You wanted the challenge, but how you knew this would happen, I don't know. And you can call me Kayla, I've always wanted to be called that." _

_ "Okay, Kayla. What planet am I on?" _

_ "You are on Kullimkien, Perseus." _

_ "It's Percy." _

_ "Well, Percy, it's time for you to wake up," Kayla waves her hand and I can feel myself being pulled back to Earth. I fight against the feeling, trying to ground myself on Kullimkien, but I just keep on getting pulled back to the Milky Way. _

I wake up in the warmth of blankets. Wait, those are vines. I pull myself out of them and go to the training area. I push the voices into the back of my mind as I clutch Abrao tightly in my fist. I drop it off in my cabin before going to the training area and pull out Riptide to practice with. As soon as I do the horn blows, signaling an attack.

I run up to Half-Blood Hill and see monsters circling around the border, a few cyclopses use a tree trunk to try and take down the barrier. Peleus has woken and let out a roar. Anyone who didn't hear the horn heard that. He circles around Thalia's tree protectively, ready to defend the Fleece with his life. His copper scales shine in the sun and his yellow eyes glares at the monsters.

"Archers, get up in the trees and shoot them from behind the barrier! Everyone else!" I yell. "Let's show them what we can do."

I charged with a battle cry and killed anything that came my way, which seemed to be about everything. Every time a hellhound or a cyclops came my way I had to remind myself that it wasn't Mrs. O'Leary or Tyson, which was hard because they made up most of the enemy in this battle.


	8. Chapter 8

The battle seemed to stretch on for hours, even if it wasn't even that long. Everyone ate dinner and went to bed, but I couldn't fall asleep. Something in the back of my mind was bothering me. Who was that woman, Kayla, as she said to be called? Eventually, I fall into a dreamless sleep.

_ ROOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAR!!  _ Peleus woke up all of Camp. I rub my eyes. Why in Hades did he roar? It's 3:23 am! I grab Riptide and run towards Thalia's tree. I'm not the only one doing that though. Annabeth was already up and running way ahead of me. I barely keep up with her. I can hear the feet of the other campers as they run to see what's going on. Annabeth gasps and tries to calm Peleus down.

"What's wrong Annabeth?" I don't have to wait for an answer. I follow her gaze to the pine tree. The Fleece is gone!

"Seaweed Brain go get Chiron," Annabeth says. "Piper, could you try and calm Peleus?"

Piper walks up to Annabeth while I walk back down the hill to the Big House. Chiron trots his way over and we meet in the middle.

"What is going on Percy?" Chiron asks.

"The Golden Fleece was stolen," as soon as the words are out of my mouth he rushes to the top of the hill. I follow him and see Piper petting Peleus, who seemed to have calmed down.

"Is everyone okay?" Chiron surveys the campers. 'Yes'', 'I think so's', and 'Yep's' rang out through the camp.

"What are we going to do, Chiron?"

"We need to find the Golden Fleece."

"Does that mean another quest?" Annabeth speaks up.

"Yes," Chiron looks down, "I know you guys need a break, but it seems like the fates do not like you guys."

"When is Rachel getting here?"

"I'll go contact her right now," I run to my cabin, turn the light on, pull some water from the fountain, and move the water around until it makes a rainbow. I pull out a drachma and toss it into the mist. "Oh, Fleecy, do me a solid, show me Rachel Dare."

Rachel appeared, paint smudge on her face, focused on her poster in front of her. She grabbed a small paintbrush and dipped it in black paint. Her red hair was held back in a low ponytail. My guess is that she is painting a poster for a charity.

"Boo!" I yelled.

"Ah! Percy you can't do that!" she smudged paint on her poster. "Anyways I'm assuming you didn't message me to chat."

"No the Fleece is missing, Peleus is freaking out, and I haven't talked to Grover yet, but I know he won't like the news. Anyways, how soon can you get here, to see if there's a quest?"

Rachel checks the time. "Probably tomorrow around midday, I'll convince Dad that I'm picking strawberries."

"If you wanted to pick strawberries, you could probably find some in your hair. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yep." she cuts through the Fleecy message. I sigh and walk back and see that everyone has gathered in the Mess Hall.

"Rachel will be here tomorrow," I inform Chiron and go sit down at my table.

"Thalia's tree is dying off quickly, whoever took the Fleece must've poisoned it with a stronger poison, making it die faster, and the poison still in it, which is just fueling the other poison."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rachel is supposed to be here today. When I contacted her two days ago I woke up with a wheat bracelet around my wrist. Today I woke up and saw a pair of red shoes, they can turn into armor when I feel threatened. I wish they were blue though. I still haven't figured out the glasses, or the wheat bracelet. The silver necklace can turn into a bow with an unlimited amount of arrows.

Yesterday we got a new camper. They still haven't been claimed, but they've barely been here a day. They have short wavy brown hair, brown eyes with yellow in them. When they get mad their eyes look like cats' eyes in the dark. They're only nine so I don't know how they made it here, alone. Jordan said that the Woman With Galaxy Eyes pointed them here. I was the first one to notice them and ever since then they've been attached to me, constantly thanking me for saving their life. All I did was tell them to run across the border, hoping that it was still working, and took down a few harpies.

I walk to lunch and see Rachel talking to Chiron. I walk over there.

"Any prophecy yet?"

"No, not yet."

"I'm glad we convinced Zeus not to punish Apollo. If he did the oracle wouldn't be working."

"Yeah, he nearly did though. It was a long battle. Even though Zeus was the only one up to punish him."

"Hey, Percy!" I hear Jordan's voice from behind me.

"Hey, Jordan!" I turn around and see their bright smile. They run up to me and hug me tight.

"Who's that?"

"That's Rachel, she's our oracle, aka the Red-Headed Nightmare. How's life in the unclaimed cabin?" After the first war, we built a cabin for the unclaimed, so there was more space in the Hermes cabin.

"Lonely being in there alone. What are we going to do today Chiron?" Jordan asks. They remind me of Nico when he first found out he was a demigod. The thought makes me sad. Happy Nico. He's changed so much. At least he has Will to take care of him.

"Well, we're waiting to see if we get a prophecy to go find the Golden Fleece, Jordan," Chiron smiles at Jordan. I haven't seen him smile in a while. He's been so stressed the past few days.

"Who's this Percy?" Rachel asks. Her hair is straightened, showing how long it really is, without her crazy curls.

"This is Jordan, they got here yesterday."

Rachel bends down to Jordan's height, smiling, but before she could say anything she went rigid, green smoke coming out of her mouth. She clutched Jordan's shoulders, knuckles going white.

"Someone get a pen and pencil, quick!" I shout then realize I have Riptide. "Actually just paper!"

I uncap Riptide putting the cap on the hilt and hand the pen to Annabeth, who just showed up next to me. She has better handwriting than me and she gave me a glare that scared me.

" _ The preservers of Olympus shall lead _

_ Only for the oath to fail _

_ Flame of Olympus' child to heed _

_ The shifter will fall to the one with scales _

_ The pit will come to power _

_ The darkness shall follow _

_ What you need up in a tower _

_ Only found by the son of Apollo _

_ Whether the pit destroy or raise _

_ The trickster's face the truth _

_ And face the world ablaze _

_ The tower you seek in Duluth _

_ The confused one will find his memories _

_ Only if he finds the berries. _ " The last two lines were so quiet the only reason I heard them is because I was right next to Jordan.

Chiron paled, "That was a sonnet. Cabin Counselor meeting in five!"

I catch Rachel and gently set her down on the grass. Jordan looks a little shaken.

"Hey, Varga, you okay?" I kneel down to her height.

"That was..... so cool!" Jordan jumped up and down. "Was that a prophecy? Can I go to the meeting? Is Rachel okay?"

"Rachel's fine, that was a prophecy, and no, sorry, the meeting is for cabin counselors only," I stand up. "I'll see you after the meeting okay?"

"Okay," they said, then lowered their voice. "Tell me about it later will you?"

"Of course I will," I whisper back. "I gotta go."


	9. Chapter 9

Once everyone made it to the Big House rec room, Chiron started the meeting. Rachel looked a little dazed, but okay.

"Annabeth, you wrote down the prophecy, correct?"

"Yes, I did. Percy here's Riptide. Percy did you catch the last two lines, they were quiet," I put my trusty pen in my pocket and shook my head.

"Let's go over the prophecy line by line. We're missing the last couplet, which doesn't help. What's the first line?"

" _ The preservers of Olympus shall lead, _ " Annabeth says. "That must mean Jason and Percy. Jason defeated Krios, Percy defeated Kronos."

"Luke was the savior, not me," I remember giving Luke Annabeth's dagger, watched him stab himself below his armpit. "Rachel did more than me."

"Percy, all I did was throw a hairbrush at him you did a lot more than you think you did."

"Let's not fight, children," Chiron says, I stick my tongue out at him, making the others laugh. "We need to focus on deciphering the prophecy. First-line Jason and Percy, Annabeth next line."

" _ Only for the oath to fail, _ " Annabeth recites. "It must be an oath on the Styx."

"Yes."

" _ Flame of Olympus' child to heed.  _ I'm guessing it means Leo," Annabeth got nods in agreement.

"Oh yeah!" Leo shouts. Calypso shakes her head.

" _ The shifter will fall to the one with scales.  _ That doesn't sound good."

"Frank? He'll fall to something with scales. That won't be too bad, right? He'll just fall over, maybe knocked out he won't..." Leo's words hung in the air. "Will he?"

"We have to hope for the best Leo," Chiron says. "Annabeth."

" _ The pit will come to power. _ " Annabeth, Nico, and I lock eyes.

"He can't," I start.

"He won't," Nico's voice wavers. Will rubs his boyfriend's back.

"What other pits are there?" Annabeth asks. We don't answer, and she moves into the next line. " _ The darkness shall follow _ ."

"Darkness will follow the pit. Who would Darkness be?" I ask.

"Could be Nyx or Erebus," Will says.

" _ What you need up in a tower _ ."

"Like Rapunzel's tower?"

"Percy, Rapunzel isn't real," Annabeth looms at me.

"How do you know?"

"It's a story, Percy."

"So are the gods, but they're real."

"Can we get back on topic, please. It sounds like we have another war coming," Chiron sighs.

"The Leaning Tower of Pizza!" I exclaim.

"It's The Leaning Tower of Pisa, Seaweed Brain."

"The Eiffel Tower?"

"We'll discuss towers later, children."

" _ Only found by the son of Apollo.  _ Will, I'm guessing," Annabeth got nods in agreement. "These two lines go together. Whether _ the pit destroy or raise; The tricksters face the truth." _

"Connor and Travis, I'm guessing will face the truth. Whatever the truth is," Annabeth nods at my comment.

" _ And find the world ablaze." _

"Volcanoes?"

"Meteors?"

"Some type of fire or lava."

" _ The tower you seek in Duluth.  _ So the tower we need is in Duluth."

"Where's Duluth?"

"It's a town in Minnesota along Lake Superior."

"Are there any more lines?"

"If it's a Shakespearean sonnet, it should have a couplet at the end, and there could've been, but we couldn't hear it."

"So, who's all on the quest?"

"You, Jason, Leo, Will, Connor, and Travis."

"I have a doctor's note that says I have to come with," Nico states.

"And Nico."

"Leo won't be able to take care of himself."

"And Calypso."

"They'll need a chaperone!" Grover enters the room.

"And Grover, no more, though."

"Meeting dismissed?" I ask.

"Meeting dismissed."

"Cool."

I find Jordan sitting outside the unclaimed cabin. Their face immediately lights up when they spot me. I walk over and sit next to them.

"So, what happened at the meeting?"

"Well," I explain what happened in the meeting.

"What about the last two lines of the prophecy, I know you heard them," Jordan states in a hushed voice. Welp, there's no way of getting out of this one.

"Well, um, I know those are about me, and from what I'd gathered, they wouldn't like the news," I try to be vague. "Did you ever watch the orientation video?"

"There's an orientation video?"

"Yeah, I never got to watch it though, they must've forgotten to show it to you," I explain.

"So, you'll be going soon?" they ask, pouting.

"I think we're leaving tomorrow."

"Promise to Iris Message me?"

"Of course, Jordan," I ruffle their hair. "Now, how about we go get some lunch."

We walk to the Mess Hall in silence. Jordan, looking around in excitement, goggling over the camp. When we get there, we both sit at the Poseidon table. We sacrifice to the gods and eat the meal. Rachel walks up to us.

"Sorry if I scared you Jordan, I can't control when the oracle speaks."

"I was a little shaken up at first, but I'm fine now. See you later?"

"Yeah."

"I want a weapon," Jordan says suddenly.

"You're only nine!" I exclaim.

"What if I get attacked when I'm alone? What will I do? I need a weapon."

"But-"

"Please? It would be better if I learn now so I'll be more skilled in the future," Jordan pouts and widens their eyes. It's impossible to say no.

"Fine, after lunch I'll take you to the weapon shed, see what fits you best."

"Yesssssss! Thank you, Percy, thank you!" Jordan squeals. They inhale the rest of their food. Hurry up, Percy! I want to get my weapon! I want you to train me! C'mon!"

I listen to them and eat my food. Then Jordan drag's me to the weapon shed. I open the shed, and they lunge into it. I catch them before they land on something sharp and set them down in the grass. Jordan stomps her foot and crosses their arms.

"Let's go through them slowly, okay?"

"Fine."

We go through swords, daggers, bows, spears, and other stuff. Jordan tests each one out and settles on a sword. They're pretty good with a bow too.

"Happy now?"

"Yes! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Jordan spins around. "Now, let's go practice some more!"

"I think you've practiced enough for today, small steps, okay?"

"Fine. Are the stories true?"

"What stories?"

"The ones about you, about finding Zeus' lightning bolt, getting the Golden Fleece, holding the sky up, seeing Pan fade, BLOWING UP A MOUNTAIN! Crashing your funeral."

"Yeah, but—"

"You blew up a mountain! Cool! How did you do it? What happened? Tell me everything in detail!"

By the time I finish the horn blows signaling dinner, I skipped the more gruesome stuff because they're only nine. "Let's go eat."

"Will you tell me more later?"

"Of course, J."

"Now, let's go, PJ! Race you!" they run off towards the Mess Hall, I quicken my pace to a light jog. I let them win, and they sit down at the Poseidon table. The wood nymphs come around with our food.

Jordan and I walk up to the fire to sacrifice. When we are almost to the fire they trip and fall into it. I quickly reach in and pull them out, my hand burns.

"Oh, gods," I kneel to their height, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine," they say, and it's true, there's no sign of burnt skin, only singed clothes. I hear a collective amount of gasps. I look up and see a symbol I thought I would never view.

"All hail Jordan Varga, child of Hestia," Chiron says shakily.


	10. Chapter 10

No one spoke, Jordan in surprise, burst out in flames. Dionysus flashed out, and flashed back a minute later, to a still silent camp.

"Hey Jayden Vines, you are required on Olympus in three hours." He announces, it breaks us out of shock, Jordan is flameless now, but still hot to the touch.

"Okay, Jordan lets go get Argus, and we'll leave right away," I tell them, I stand up and turn around to see the Wine Dude in front of me.

"Only Jamie here, not you, Perry."

"I'm not letting a  _ nine-year-old _ face the Olympians by themselves!" I glare at him, he flinches. "C'mon, Jordan, let's go."

I lead Jordan to the Big House and spot Argus in the infirmary.

"Argus, if you're not busy right now, could you drive me and Jodan to the Empire State building?" Argus nods and leads up to the front of Half-blood Hill. We get into the van, and he drives.

/\/\\\/\/\/\/\\\

Argus pulls up to the Empire State Building. Jordan looks like they are going to burst into flames.

"Thanks, Argus," I get out of the van, Jordan follows. I see Argus smile at us. "Wait for us, please?"

We walk up to the building, and I can see Jordan fanning themselves and shaking.

"Hey, everything is going to be okay."

"You... You sure?"

"I won't let them hurt you, take deep breaths, trust me, it helps."

"Okay."

"Hey, Rick," I say to the receptionist.

"Hey, Percy, not in trouble, I hope?" Rick hands me the card.

"I don't think so I'll tell you about it later."

"Have fun."

"You know I always do!"

We walk into the elevator, and I put the card in the slot. I press the button, and we start moving.

"You okay, Percy?" Jordan asks.

"What? Oh, yeah. I just have a... bad experience with elevators."

"So, my mom is Hestia?" Jordan changes the subject.

"Yeah, don't tell anyone this, but she's my favorite Olympian."

"I won't. What's she like?"

"She looks like you, just with longer hair, kind, peaceful, motherly. She tends the hearth at Olympus, and is known as the Last Olympian."

We sit on the elevator floor. We play Rock Paper Scissors and chat. Eventually, the elevator stops, I get out as quickly as I can and start walking towards the Throne Room. Jordan runs to catch up to me.

I spot Hestia, tending the hearth. I walk over to her, Jordan follows.

"Percy, good to see you again. What are you doing here?" Hestia says from her spot at the hearth. Then she seems to spot Jordan.

"I couldn't let them go alone," I say.

"Woah, you look just like me!" Jordan exclaims.

"Yes, child, I am your mother. I expect my family is waiting, so let's go," Hestia grabs their hand, and they start walking, Hestia looks back at me and mouths thanks. I nod and follow them into the throne room.

"Perseus! You were told not to come!"

"I'm not letting a  _ child  _ go against you fools alone!"

"What did you just call us?" Zeus glares at me. Is he trying to scare me?

"Fools! All of you! Except for Hestia, who's the only good person here, Poseidon, because he's my dad, and Hades, who is chill. Now, why did you want Jordan here?"

"Relax, Percy. I will explain," Hestia puts her hand on my shoulder. Calmness spreads from my shoulder to the rest of me, ending at my feet. I nod to her in thanks and turn back to the gods.

"Hestia, explain yourself," Zeus demands. It's like I wasn't even here anymore. The other Olympians look around uneasily. Hades sits in a school chair in the corner with a smirk on his pale face.

"If you were patient, brother, I would have been done already," Hestia says cooly. It was weird, seeing an eight-year-old telling off an Olympian. Hestia summons three bean bag chairs for us to sit on; a blue one for me, yellow for Jordan, and orange for Hestia.

"What about me, sister? Are you going to make me sit on an uncomfortable mortal school chair?" Hades stands up. Hestia rolls her eyes and summons a small black bean bag with unicorns and sparkles on it. "Thanks." his voice drips with sarcasm.

I try not to laugh.

But I fail.

Horribly.

Jordan joins in.

"Don't." Hades glares, it doesn't scare me, but I listen to him anyway, sticking my tongue out at him. Jordan sees this and lets out a soft giggle.

"Anything else before I start?" Hestia tends a miniature hearth I guess that it's connected to the one outside.

Artemis and Apollo seem the most interested out of the Olympians to hear this story. Dionysus looks bored, staring at his Coke. Hades looks smug, Hestia probably told him the story. Zeus, big old Thunder Thighs himself, looked like he wants to kill someone, anyone, the ozone could be smelled in the air. Hera looks bored, Demeter put down her cereal.

Dad is relaxing on his throne; Aphrodite is doing her makeup, not aware of what's happening around her. Ares is ready for war. Hephaestus is tinkering with his throne. Hermes is looking around, probably thinking of how to prank each of them. Athena looks like she's thinking of, I don't know actually. Jordan looks at their mother in wonder, in admiration.

"It all started about a decade ago," Hestia starts. "I was sitting at the hearth when I felt a powerful presence behind me. I turned around, and there was a woman. I couldn't explain it, but I knew she was more powerful than all of we Olympians combined. She approached me and sat down at the hearth. Then she explained to me that I have to have a child, but she never told me why. So I created Jordan, with the help of the hearth, and here we are. Almost like Athena and her brainchildren. I listened to her, took her advice."

"And I'm glad you did, Hestia," Kayla is sitting in the school seat that Hades had been before. She stands up and walks over. I hide my surprise. "I don't plan on anyone knowing my name, but with the help of a friend, I decided to use the name, Kayla."

"That's the lady I told you about," Jordan whispers to me.

"I had you give them to me, I took them in, and when Jordan was ready, I sent them to camp." Kayla's form shifts. Jordan gasps, that's probably the form she took when taking care of Jordan.

"Aunt Lena?"

"Jordan!" Kayla opens her arms, and Jordan runs into them. "It's been a while, hasn't it."

"I thought you died in the crash," Jordan sniffs. "You're alive!"

"Yes, child, I am."

"Why did you go?"

"I had a lot of stuff that I had to take care of. You are doing okay, right?"

"Yeah! I love camp! It's been great. Percy told me all about it."

"Jordan, I think it's time for you and Percy here to go back to camp."

"But I don't want to be away from you!"

"I promise I'll visit you sometime, okay?"

"As long as you bring some cookies."

"Fine, I'll bring you some cookies."

Jordan turns to me, "Let's go back to camp!"

"Hey! Slow down!" I ignore whatever the gods are saying and run after them.


	11. Chapter 11

When we get back to camp, everyone seems to have a question. I can tell Jordan isn't liking the attention, I know the feeling. I don't want them to burst into flames again. Chiron seems to notice this and speaks up.

"Later, children, let them rest," Chiron dismisses the crowd. "Percy, Jordan, Mr. D, will explain what happened."

"Thanks, Chiron," I grab Jordan's hand, and we head off. I drop Jordan off at their cabin, and I head to mine. The Hestia cabin was also the unclaimed cabin; it's nice and cozy with a homey feeling to it.

I take a deep breath, the scent of the sea filling my nose, it's relaxing. I sit down on my bed and rest my head on my hands. I need an explanation of what's happening to me. We leave for the quest in the morning on the Argo II, the Hephaestus kids and Annabeth rebuilt it. When Leo found out, he immediately went to work on it, modifying and adding Festus back to the ship. I lay down in bed and try to relax. I try to focus on the fountain running, listening to the waterfall in a melodic flow.

I hear a soft knock at the door. I roll out of my bed, landing on the ground with a thud, but before I could make it to the door, Jordan bursts. Tears stream down their face, I open my arms to a much-needed hug.

"What's wrong?" I ask softly. "Bad dream?"

Jordan nods and buries their head in my shoulder. I pick them up and set them on my bed. I can hear the harpies scratching at the door; they must've seen Jordan. I rub Jordan's back to calm her down, which seems to help.

Eventually, they fall back asleep. I grab a pillow and blanket from one of the other beds and get situated on the floor. It's not as uncomfortable as I thought it would be. I listen to Jordan's even breathing pattern and sync mine with it. In. Out. In. Out. I keep my eyes on a fake fish that hangs on the ceiling until sleep consumes me.

_ I slowly come to my senses; I'm back on Kullimkien by the looks of it. I'm on the outskirts of a city and all the buildings are the same shining white. I walk into the town, looking around in excitement and wonder. The calmness of it is odd in contrast to how lively it seems. _

_ "Nice, isn't it?" I whip around, ready to attack. I relax, it's just Kayla. _

_ "Wonderful, but where is everyone?" _

_ "At the city meeting, which is where I should be, care to join?" _

_ "I... guess?" _

_ "Follow me." _

_ I follow her to a big building in the center of the city, shining brighter than, taller than the other buildings, the deep purple sky, in contrast, makes it look heavenly. Three planets form what looks like a hidden Mickey must be the biggest one ever. That makes me realize that the building, no, castle, looks like an immense version of the Sleeping Beauty castle. _

_ "Are we at Disney?" _

_ "No, but this is what the building was inspired by." _

_ "But-" _

_ "-how?" Kayla chuckles. "Walt Disney designed it himself." _

_ "What? He's an-" _

_ "-alien, no, he's human." _

_ "Then how did he get here?" _

_ "Only the elite that has created or done great things are here." _

_ "I didn't like the way you said that, what's the catch?" _

_ "The people may have great achievements, but they messed up somehow." _

_ "So who's here that I may recognize?" _

_ "Possibly. If you looked closely at the buildings, they have different labels on them, each one a different planet with intelligent life, the floors are a different period. Each street is a different galaxy. Got it?" _

_ "Uh, yeah." _

_ "No, you don't, but I don't have the time to explain, don't want to be late." _

_ "Okay? Let's go!" I walk into the building and walk down a hall. _

_ "Wrong way!" Kayla muttered something after, but I didn't catch it. I turn around and run after her. She leads me to a pair of doors, venta black. I open the door and survey the room. The lively chatter quieted until everyone stared at us. _

_ "Uh, hi?" _

_ "Quio." _

_ "Jep." _

_ "Nuy." _

_ "There saying hi," Kayla whispers. She walks over to the head of the table and sits. I stay standing by the door, not knowing what to do. "Perseus, come sit." _

_ I shake my head at the offer. "That is someone else's chair, besides I like standing." _

_ Kayla mutters something I caught her say 'stubborn' a few times. "I assure you no one is going to sit there, everyone is already here." _

_ "Fine." I sit down at the only empty chair, the opposite of where Kayla sits. "Why am I even here?" _

_ "Oh! Give me a second, this shouldn't hurt," Kayla says something in a weird language and snaps her fingers, and points at me. A beam of black came at me. _

_ "What did you just do?" _

_ "Now, you can understand what everyone else is saying." _

_ "Cool, but why am I here? You haven't told me yet." _

_ "Simple answer: you fell asleep. Long answer: you've been here before, to lead these meetings, and since you fell asleep, you've appeared here because I brought you here, and I'm tired of covering for you. _

_ "I'm confused, so let's go with the first one." _

_ The others start whispering. I look around, surveying the representative of each galaxy. Most of them just looked like normal humans. Andromeda's representative tackles me in a hug. _

_ "You're back!" she screams. _

_ "I'm sorry, but who are you?" I look over at Kayla to see if she'll help me. She smirks and shakes her head. _

_ "Oh! Right, I'm Cordelia," she holds her hand out, and I take it. The others introduce themselves, but I can't keep track of their names. Cade. Galen. Amki. Acantha. There are too many of them. I don't pay attention to what they were talking about, and at some point, I wake up. _

I walk over to the small desk and turn on the lamp. I look back, making sure Jordan was still asleep, then sit down. I start on the files of each person in the meeting room that stood out to me.

Cordelia: Fem

Galaxy: Andromeda

Hair: Dark Purple (Pixie cut)

Skin: Light Blue

Eye: Emeralds (literal emeralds)

Personality/Features: Energetic, serious when needed, always smiling

Cade: M

Galaxy: SPT0418-47

Hair: Caramel (Afro)

Skin: Mocha

Eye: Violet

Personality/Features: Quiet, reminds me of Frank, cat ears

Galen: M

Galaxy: SagDEG

Hair: Bald, but pulls off a cool Iron Man-like beard

Skin: pale, splotches of bronze skin

Eye: Right brown, left blue

Personality/Features: Four eyes! Doesn't give a shit, real Pinocchio (he can't lie).

Amki: Fem

Galaxy: Sombrero

Hair: black, white tips in an intricate braid

Skin: Honey

Eye: none

Personality/Features: echolocation at a pitch only Sombrerians can hear, a natural therapist (don't ask how I know), has to know everything about everything

Acantha: Fem

Galaxy: Cigar

Hair: green, Mohawk

Eye: blood red

Personality/Features: Wings! Huge Wings! Outgoing, observant

Kayla: Fem

Galaxy: N/A

Hair: Black, super long and curly

Skin: Snow white

Personality/Features: cunning, kind, mysterious, ambitious

I close the notebook and put it in my backpack. I shove some clothes into it (big backpack) and other necessities. The sun is peeking out of the horizon and the Apollo cabin must be getting up. According to Will, Apollo blasts music at dawn, no wonder he stays in Hades cabin most of the time. One morning the Apollo cabin freaked out because Will wasn't in the cabin in the morning, but they panicked when he wasn't there at lunch. We had found him in the Hades cabin that afternoon, sleeping in a pile of pillows and blankets next to Nico, Myth-o-Magic cards scattered on the floor in front of them.

"Percy?" Jordan yawns.

"Yeah?"

"Was yesterday real? Is Hestia really my mother? Did I see the Olympians?"

"Yes, I was shocked when I first came to camp, I mean, sure my mom had just got squished by the Minotaur and disappeared, only to end up in Hades palace, and I just found out my best friend was a satyr."

"Did that really happen?" they were up now.

"Yep. You should go pack we're leaving for the quest later today. How about after breakfast we check out our rooms on the Argo II?"

"Yes!" Jordan runs out to their cabin, I walk out and watch as they run into their cabin and come out thirty seconds later with a backpack.

"What's all in there?"

"Everything I came with, and some clothes from the camp store." We walk over and eat a quick breakfast. I lead Jordan to the huge ship, and they run right on.

"What room do you want?" I ask her if there were nine rooms, one for each of us, the Stolls sharing a room. On the front of each, there was a whiteboard to put our names on the rooms.

"That one!" they point at the second one, then they point to the one across from that. "Will you take that one?"

"Sure," I walk to the one across from the one they picked. I grab an Expo marker and write my name on the whiteboard. I set the notebook on the small desk in the corner.

When I finish unpacking, I walk across the hall to Jordan's room. I knock on the ajar door and push it open after their response.

"How's it going?"

"Good! This room is huge!"

"Want help?"

"No, I got it."

"Well, I'm gonna see if the others are up."

"Okay."

I walk up to the deck and see Leo double-checking everything, Will is loading extra nectar, ambrosia, and other medical stuff with Nico's help. Grover was snacking on a tin can, Connor behind him, holding a water bottle above the satyr. I watch as he tips the bottle onto his head, I stop the water before it hits Grover's head. Connor looks at the water in surprise as it goes from one head to his.

"Percy!" Connor yells. I laugh, as he sputters, Grover jumps at Connors yell. Wait, where's Travis? Uh, oh. It's too late. I'm covered in a sticky substance. Syrup. I turn around to face Travis.

"Run," I glare at Travis as he runs off.

I'm about to chase after him when I get blinded by a white cloud. Wait, it's not a cloud, its feathers. I turn to face the other Stoll, but he ran off. I look like a dollar store Donald Duck. I groan and dive into the sea. I wash off and get back on the ship everyone is on now.

"You are going to regret that," that's the breaking point, everyone burst out laughing. I turn to face Leo. "How close are we to takeoff?"

"15 minutes, 30 minutes at the latest."

"Okay."

I walk off the ship. I need to talk to Chiron and grab a few things I forgot in my cabin. The Big House bending with the morning sky. Dionysus sits on the porch sipping on Diet Coke. He ignores me as I open the door and walk in the Big House. I almost run into Chiron.

"Oh! I was just coming to talk to you!"

"What about m'boy?" We walk out on the grass.

"Well, the dreams are coming back," I start. "And, I don't think I can go through another war without going insane. I'm exhausted."

"Well, I can solve the first problem. I can grab some of the remedy if you want," I nod. "The second thing is trickier."

"So, you can't help with that?"

"Oh, I can, with the gods' help. You aren't going to like it."

"What is it, Chiron?" I hold my breath.

I brace myself for the words that are about to come.

I think of the possibilities that could come out of his mouth.

I get ready for the worst news possible.

But what I hear, I'm not prepared.


End file.
